sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Imperial Clampdown
Scene 1: The Beginning :As the Coronet City Starport is invaded by the 501st Legion, Korynn's first task is to meet with one of his ISB agents. ---- '''Coronet City Spaceport -- Corellia' This port is busy, like most, but here the hot breath of takeoff and the deep rumble of engines is closer, more of a feature of the port than an annoyance. The landing pads and small maintenance bunkers sprawl across a large open area open to the sky and surrounded by blast walls to protect the farmlands beyond. Pilots, engineers and techs, mostly natives, move among the hardware as if at home in the confusing and fast paced Port. A large complex on the west end of the spaceport houses control functions, transport authority offices, and the CorSec station. To the south, large gates are wide open allowing free access to this section of the spaceport landing area. There's another exit to the east, around the more rundown section of the spaceport. At the north end of the landing area, two monorail tracks emerge from underground in front of a small ticket station. => Solon_Halwinder => Davyd => Huey Davyd is stopped by an Stormtrooper Officer "Sir, the last of the Legion have landed and are being deployed as we speak" Davyd nods "Very well" He turns to one of the officers with him "Initiate Phase II" the officer nods and begins to speak into his comm. The Lambda-class shuttle marked off as COMPNOR 1 is defended by a ring of CompForce troopers. Out from the open ramp walks the Director of COMPNOR's lockdown on CorSec, Korynn Fleming. As if to translate his feelings on the safety of this planet, he's wearing his field armor, rather than his preferred Imperial Whites. He steps off the ramp and looks toward the starport proper with an expectant gaze. Solon Halwinder steps into the spaceport, as nondescript as possible for a man over six feet with a very distinctive set of armor on. Well, who needs nondescript anyway. He stops a passing Stormtrooper, speaking to him, and the Stormtrooper salutes, leading Solon towards COMPNOR-1. It's like a goddamn Imperial orgy out here. Huey takes another drag from his cigarillo, watching all the Stormtroopers and officials move about. His eyebrow remains up, as he watches. Davyd nods as his orders are carried out. he notes the arrival of COMPNOR and makes his way over that direction, checking the ring of Stormtroopers that are in position around the Starport. As Halwinder is led toward COMPNOR 1, Korynn takes a few steps forward, putting him at the edge of the ring of troopers around the shuttle. He clips his head in a swift bow of greeting, before turning and leading the way back into the shuttle, motioning for Solon to follow. He doesn't speak a word of greeting or otherwise give away what might happen inside the shuttle, that just wouldn't be the ISB way. With Davyd approaching, however, none of the CompForce troopers defending the shuttle would make any moves to prevent him from boarding. Anyone else, however, would be hard pressed to make it on board without a fight. Huey Longshot peers up at the sky, his cigarillo hanging out of his mouth as he watches it. He checks his chrono, before going back to waiting. Solon Halwinder nods to Korynn, and without a word, boards. It's not as if he talks that much anyway. He notes Davyd's approach with a raised eyebrow, however, but shrugs again. Davyd nods to Solon then turns to the Director "Sir, when you get a moment I would like to go over plans so we can coordinate our efforts to keep this planet stable. The 501st is fully deployed and will be in positions within the day." Fleming pauses, and nods to Davyd. "As you wish. Give us a few moments." He then turns and disappears with Solon inside the shuttle. Korynn enters in a code and enters STARSHIP: Sienar Lambda Class Shuttle -- COMPNOR 1 ---- Imperial Shuttle -- ''COMPNOR 1'' The interior of the shuttle isn't as roomy as it appears from the outside. The main compartment consists of a number of seats lining the outer bulkhead facing inward. Above them are several equipment bays. To the aft of the compartment is a hyperdrive service door which leads to the engines. Located in the fore part of the ship is a small cockpit with seating for a pilot, co-pilot and two observers. A soft hum emanating from the idling repulsorlifts can be heard coming from below the deck plates. => NavComp Solon_Halwinder has arrived. Solon_Halwinder enters Imperial Shuttle -- COMPNOR 1 Once inside the ship, Fleming heads toward the command computers lining the walls near the cockpit entryway, and turns to face Halwinder with a nod of his head. The coldness he often utilizes to instill fear and submission among civilians dissipates, and he tilts his head just slightly. "Thank you for coming," he says. "You have information regarding CorSec and this criminal organization they are involved with?" Solon Halwinder nods. "Ah, yes. I have concluded, through various sources, that CorSec has been infiltrated in many places, and in most others plain bought off by members of a criminal organization called 'The Maffi', headed by a CSA man called "Tyy'sun". He therefore in effect runs this place, and the Governor Bailey is much too weak to put an end to this. Though I do not believe she is directly involved." Korynn stands very still as he listens, nods his head when the name 'Tyy'sun' is mentioned, and straightens his head when Bailey is brought up. "Well, this seems to seal a few pieces together," he says. "Inquisitor Malign assisted in an interview with Colonel Virda." He pauses, glancing to the crew compartment for a moment, then looks back to Solon. "Apparently he learned something that has implicated Governor Laran. He ordered me to have her questioned as well. You think she's just stuck in the middle here?" His eyebrows arch inward. He trusts every agent's input, as much as he trusts Malign's mystical abilities. He may end up having to make a difficult decision regarding the Governor. High stakes, indeed. Solon Halwinder frowns. "Well, I don't know, truth be told, I was going off my instincts. She is likely, at the very least, complicit in these dealings, because she knows she is too weak to stop it. I do not think she is actively involved. But much of the fault lays at her feet." Fleming nods again. "Well, that may be, and this situation can be used to show her that she is not too weak to stop it unless she chooses to be weak. A planetary governor has power beyond reason, she simply may have neglected to use it. It seems, at this point, that Colonel Virda is our best lead... and I can ensure that the Governor's questioning is respectable, unless something direct comes up. She doesn't like what's going on here, but I have my orders." Solon Halwinder shrugs. "I care little for what she likes, and little sympathy for her. If I made the decision, she would be removed from her position. Since her tenure as Governor there has been much disorder here." "I lean to agree, but I'm certain both interrogations will put everything together." Fleming turns slightly, glancing toward one of the nearby computers. "I'm going to bring them both personally to the Inquisitor, where there are adequate Interrogation facilities. Would you be willing to oversee COMPNOR's efforts here while I am absent, or shall I assign this to someone else and leave you to your current duties?" Solon Halwinder smiles. "These are my current duties, Director. I help collect and prosecute people who threaten the New Order." An almost equal smile, sinister in nature, spreads across Korynn's face. "I will leave a full detail regarding the efforts here with you as soon as I have met with Major Levvis of the 501st. That is all." Scene 2: Meeting with the 501st :''Off-Camera: CompForce assets are ordered to lock down Twila Virda's starship, the Talus Four-2, while ISB agents begin searching CorSec files for clues to the corruption that's ravaged the police force.'' :In this section of role-play, Fleming meets with the leaders of the 501st Legion to coordinate their efforts with COMPNOR’s lockdown. ---- Aft - Succubus A large open area for storing cargo drums. In the floor small panels are recessed each hiding collapsing benches, with other panels along the sides where removable carpeting can be stowed. These features, standard on all KDY-SFS manufactured ships allow the ship to go from cargo hauling to economy passenger service in short order. => Davyd => Petra => Swoop Carrier: Phantom Wraith Davyd is sitting at his desk in the command are of the ship, holographic maps of Corellia line one wall behind him. Having been guided toward the Deadly Succubus by a member of the 501st, Korynn is shown up the entry of the ship, and led toward the command area. There is a datapad tucked under his arm, and a clipped demeanor about him as he walks in. Gradually, however, that clipped demeanor shifts into something more impressed. He'd yet to see this ship in a scenario such as this, and beyond that, his respect in the Stormtrooper Corps had been restored many years ago. Sprawled in a chair, Petra reviews reports on her datapad. Occasionally asking a crisp question, "The initial deployment seemed to go quite smoothly. What are your thoughts on leaving the rest of the legion on standby above the planet?" Glancing up as Korynn arrives, the Legion General nods and says only "Greetings...welcome aboard...excellent work in COMPNOR's response to the situation." Davyd glances up as Petra speaks, frowning in thought "Might be good, use them as a rapid strike units" Turning in his chair he nods "Director, glad you could meet us here" he stands up and walks over. With a pleasant smile, Korynn strides over and offers a handshake to Davyd. "Thank you," he says, though the word is offered toward both. "General," he says, greeting Petra with a half-bow: the traditional ISB salute. "I fear we must be swift, I have a prisoner on board my shuttle with a bloodworm working its way toward her vital organs." He turns toward Davyd and asks, "Can you appraise me of the 501st's current deployment?" Casually Petra replies, "You have time enough...most of the damage is repairable...painful..." Her lips curve up into a smile that borders on delight, "but repairable..." She glances back at her datapad and lets Davyd handle the details of this, occasionally giving him a piercing, appraising glance. Davyd nods and turns to the maps "As you no doubt heard we are keeping a portion of the 501st in orbit, easier to respond to crisis spots. Currently on the planet I have 2 full battalions with support troops, included troops with Speeders and Walkers and Armor." He calls up a map of the Starport "We have established a secure perimeter around the Starport and regular patrols in the city itself, we also have a perimeter around the Government buildings. Simply raising an eyebrow in similar delight to Petra's musings, Korynn turns to devote himself to viewing Levvis's maps. He replaces the datapad in his hand with a palm-sized holo-emitter, and activates a holo that projects upward from the emitter in his hand. It shows the primary CorSec building attached to the Coronet City starport, with red and blue dots indicating CompForce troops. "Similarly, my CompForce contingents have locked down all CorSec facilities in Coronet City, and I have moved platoons to lock down other key facilities across the planet. No CorSec officers are permitted to leave their facilities until this situation is resolved." Davyd nods "I will relay that to my officers as well. The way it looks currently is that we have a double ring around most of the Government buildings here, COMPNOR and Stormtroopers. I suggest COMPNOR take the lead in dealing with the leaders and populace, the 501st will back your forces up in that area. I'll assign two companies to do active combat patrols in the countryside" He looks over at his boss "Think we could talk the Commodore into releasing some Tie's to give us aerial support? "I am sure we could..." is Petra's response as she glances up from her datapad and gives an approving nod to her second. Fleming nods his head once, and closes up the holo-emitter, replacing it on his belt. "COMPNOR is going to have its hands full. We've just begun going through key CorSec files to put together potential leads for an investigation. I've also had COMPForce lock down the vessel of a CorSec Colonel named Twila Virda, a ship by the name of Talus Four-2. In addition, I am under strict orders by Lord Malign to have the Colonel and Governor Laran questioned." He tilts his head down, looking from Davyd to Petra and back, a foreboding expression entering his eyes. "I am taking them to the Inquisitor for a full-fledged interrogation. There is no way to keep the bottle on this one. Governor Laran's disappearance will make things difficult, but it could serve our advantage in drawing out key associates." Davyd nods "Let me know if we can assist you in anyway" He ponders the map a bit "I'll deploy another company to perform peacekeeping duties in the city. That should free some of your troops up to focus on weeding out the traitors" "I trust you Fleming... you know that. If you wish assistance, all you need do is ask." Petra glances at Davyd, "Inform the troops that they are to be on their best behavior. We are here to nip a true uprising in the bud. Tact must be seen on the outside or we will have more on our hands then we want..." Korynn nods his head to both. "Once news leaks out that Governor Laran is in our custody, be vigilant. There will be dissidents and outspoken scum, but there may also be accomplices who rise to the surface like the impurities of Alderaanian gold. Deal with the dissidents as you must, but if you think for a fleeting moment that someone might be an accomplice to CorSec or any criminal organizations that may have been involved with its members, bring them to ISB's attention immediately." He casts a look toward Petra and adds, "I'm leaving the COMPNOR operation in the hands of Lieutenant Halwinder while I conduct the interrogations on Laran and Virda. I would appreciate your assistance with one or either of them if you can spare it. I don't wish to linger on the Inquisitor for too long... perhaps we could appropriate a rotation?" "Of course...the operations here are in the Major's hands...just send the rotation to me and I will attend..." Is Petra's calm response. She pauses and then inquires, "Did I not see that you had this Twi'lek in your tender care not too long ago?" Looking up, the General shoots Korynn a piercing emerald gaze. "Of course," replies Fleming, before turning toward Petra. Her piercing gaze does not seem to trouble him. "Yes," he replies, and clasps his hands behind his back. "I am most disturbed by this development." The tone of his voice is icy as he takes a few steps away from the ship's holo-maps, frowning. "The thing that troubles me most," he notes, lifting a hand as if a pointed finger toward the ceiling might draw it out of the air, "is that her re-education seemed to be full and complete. Either she's more strong-willed than I and my tools were able to detect..." He stops then and turns to look back toward Petra, narrowing his eyes. Not at her... but at the idea behind his next statement. "Or she's had help breaking her conditioning." With a faint shrug, Petra replies "Unfortunately that is not out of the realm of possibility.... why do you not go deal with the Twi'lek... and the governor. Inform them both that I will be paying them a personal visit." A predatory smile that has not been seen in quite some time curves her lips. Davyd lets the two talk as he begins to issue orders to the troops, speaking quietly into his Comm, lights on the Holo maps begin to move as the orders flow out. Korynn raises his eyebrows to Petra's suggestion. "Colonel Virda is aboard COMPNOR 1 as we speak. I will bring the Governor there.” Scene 3: Governor Laran's Arrest :Governor Bailey Laran is arrested in the Coronet City Spaceport. Corellia is in quite the state of Panic. People are scared and hiding and the recent news is that the Governor herself will be being taken into custody! Rumors are rumors, this one just happens to be true. The Governor, Bailey, walks onto the tarmac followed by over six CorSec guards. Their are two in front of her and four behind. She is not shackled at the moment, but she has no weapons but her garb. It is hard to tell if these guards are her personal entourage or just doing the dirty work of the empire. Out from the Deadly Succubus comes ISB Director Fleming, still wearing his field gear. As he exits, he is joined by a squad of Stormtroopers who were just appropriated to his needs by Major Levvis of the 501st. He retrieves a comlink and speaks into it for a moment, calling the CorSec station that is under COMPNOR lockdown. "This is Director Fleming. I need the location of Governor Laran." It isn't but a moment later when one of the Stormtroopers points toward the entourage following Bailey. Korynn nods his head, and makes a hand motion. The Stormtroopers move to either side of him and he makes way to walk across the starport, headed for the Governor. "..You're making a mistake.." Bailey says as she watches the man approach, “You will find that what you use for weapons, I use mentally.. and I don't think you'll win in that kind of war against me..." She dips her head, “I am at the Empire's whim.." The guards were actually her captors, as they move away - weapon's aimed.. It looks like she is complying. Korynn looks upon the Governor for a few moments in silence. "I serve the Emperor," he replies. "The Emperor does not make mistakes." He looks toward the Stormtrooper Squad leader, and nods his head. "Take her to COMPNOR 1." Scene 4: Terror on COMPNOR 1 :Korynn comes in during General Doom’s initial questioning of Virda and Laran. Twila is still struggling with her bloodworm and now under the wrath of Doom, and the Governor has been given a serum and a mind-disruption halo, courtesy of Major Levvis. Gripping the lekku just a bit tighter, Petra considers Bailey's actions and glances down at Twila, replying "I find it neater and easier to cut the clothing away...you will be reimbursed for the garments upon your eventual release." Running a finger down the line of trickling blood, Petra hmmms "I was over anxious...I cut you." Smearing the blood between her fingers in an almost reverent gesture, Petra runs a streak down the bridge of Twila's nose, "I apologize....on top of the bloodworm...unfortunately, I cannot remove that...the Director is more skilled with that then I am." Reaching out, Petra is handed the prison garb. Yanking off the remains of the shredded CorSec uniform, she succinctly dresses Twila. None of the Stormtroopers leer, indeed they remain impassive and oblivious. Smearing a bit of blood across her forehead, the Director General adds, "I have never worn Twi'lek blood, most other aliens...but not Twi’lek.." Director Fleming has not been here for a reason. Perhaps multiple reasons. One of those reasons is that he trusts this to Petra and Davyd. He has much to accomplish... but the inevitable summons reaches his comlink, and he heads back toward ''COMPNOR 1 with his escort of two CompForce troopers at his side. "Wait outside," he tells them, and walks up the ramp and into the shuttle. Well, now, isn't that lovely? The compensation, that is. The tugging on her lekku's not quite as nice and Twila whimpers at the pain that having the sensitive 'head tail' tugged on causes. "Thank you.." she hisses out as she looks into Petra's eyes, her expression still angry, still a bit peeved that Bailey's not being released. If one were to look close enough, they'd see the aforementioned bloodworm creeping and writhing under the skink of one of the Colonel's arms, the one and a half inch long, one half inch wide blob squirming and wriggling as it maneuvers its way along the vein of its host. The effects of the serum, has taken hold - stout stuff to say the least. The woman continues to go with her eyes closed, just focusing on the voices that surround her - focusing on the situation and attempting to relax. She can find herself, and the tools of what she'll need to do to survive - until that damn device. She doesn't resist it, of course - the device locking and the effects beginning almost instantly. It's like a constant buzz, and then it will stop and do short buzzes - but no rhythm. She finds it harder and harder to concentrate. Her brow furrows, as her hazy mind tries to keep up - to fight. For her part, she does put up a good match - her mind highly attuned and disciplined. It's only a matter of time though. She open's her eyes, the dilation instantly taking effect as things become a bit brighter then they actually are. Davyd checks the device and nods to the guard and turns away toward Petra, standing ready to assist. His smile is bleak as Korynn joins them. Petra's smile is soft, and her eyes grow distant as she rubs her finger down the trickle of blood once more, "Oh, no...." she catches Twila's glance, "We are not going to let her go.... there are some other things that I would like to ask her...or have Fleming ask her..." The General rubs the blood into the sickle moon on her arm, coloring in the tattoo red. Releasing the lekku, she lifts her comlink and with a voice that is lazy and slow, she says "Fleming... attend your prisoners....I....must go..." As Korynn arrives, Petra extends bloody fingers and says, "I enjoy the path of the bloodworm...my knife slipped and the prisoner has been bloodied. I will discuss what I have learned later....for now, I think it is best that I go..." You sense: Petra looks as if she is enjoying the blood just a bit too much, so perhaps it is wisdom that the General knows her own weaknesses and does not want to jeopardize the interrogation....but it is likely that something or someone will be 'a-hunted' before the day is done. Davyd frowns a bit at the tone his General is taking, he studies her carefully. He glances at Korynn "I will return Director" He moves to follow his boss. At the top of the ramp, Korynn takes a few quiet moments to observe the room, its occupants, and what seems to have transpired in his absence. He looks then toward Petra, angling his head to the side as he observes her with a look of curiosity. "Please deliver your information to Agent Shaki at Station Fourteen, General, as soon as possible." He bows his head to her, then turns to regard Davyd. "Major." Davyd pages Petra and Korynn: BTW Bailey has a device around her neck that generates white noise in the brain, keeps one from being able to think coherently. Bailey's eye's squint as she tries to focus, despite the collar. She finally gazes on Petra, recognizing the woman, “I think... you will find your skills with a weapon - are as attuned to mine with my mind.." She sighs and takes a deep breath, this obviously hard for her to do, “Though - I do have nothing to hide. I have given my life to the empire. I think my family proves that.." She tries to reach up for the collar, but of course her hand is stopped, “I... wont... stand." She takes another heavy breath, “Can we lose..this..damn..thing?" She's obviously losing the battle - the drugs inhibiting her to much. With a faint smile to Bailey, Petra merely inclines her head and then turns to head out with a nod to Korynn. Petra departs the ship. Petra has left. Davyd departs the ship. Davyd has left. Twila looks up at Korynn, the woman thankfully dressed. The prison garb's a bit stained at its back, thanks to the slight cut Petra's knife caused, the thinnest of lines of crimson bearing testimony to the small injury that was accidentally inflicted... or so it has been said it was an accident. "Director.." she offers as greetings to the man as she tosses her head to the side a bit, the motion causing her lekku to fall against her back, the twin appendages twitching and dancing as she curses in Ryl. "I will ask again. Please let Bailey go. I am the one you want. You have me. She doesn't need to be treated like that." The stormtrooper's given a pleading glance which she knows will have no effect on him, the effort wasted as is her begging Fleming for Bailey's release. Turning toward Twila, Korynn closes his eyes and raises a hand into the air, snapping his fingers twice loudly. "Virda..." Though the name trails off, the word was spoken loudly, as if to demand authority. "You both are under the authority of the Empire." He looks toward Bailey, with disappointment in his cold eyes. "That means you are under my authority." He looks back toward Twila. "I will determine who comes and goes, who talks and is silenced, who lives and dies. Disagreement with this will result in suffering." His eyes flare dangerously. "One day..." Bailey says, only able to focus for moments at a time to give coherent though, “You and I will... be in a reverse roll... and you.. will call me.. Grand Moff.." She leans back, sighing as that took quite a bit out of her. She breaths in slowly, and out - surprised she can even do that. Bringing his eyes back toward Bailey, Korynn can't help but allow a bit of a sneer into his gaze. The expression in his eyes simply tells that he, in a mocking way, doubts that to be even possible. Instead, he brings his comlink to his lips. "Unit A. Withdraw for prisoner transport." The sound of boots precedes the entry of the eight CompForce troopers who've been stationed in a circle around COMPNOR 1. Once inside, Korynn takes a step back toward the closed cockpit door and motions toward the prisoners. "Secure them to the wall with strong restraints." The CompForce troopers split and begin to move toward the prisoners. "...The...I...Sor...Empiri..." Bailey sighs and closes her eyes, as the drugs finally over throw her senses. Apparently she wasn't disciplined enough. She open's her eyes, and is just aware of where she is - but not necessarily the events at hand. "This is... stupid.." Twila mutters under her breath, her voice tight, her body tense. Glancing down at her arm, she watches the thing do its thing, the slow path it takes rending the blood vessel it's residing in currently weak, the spot just beneath it's back end bruised and scabbed over from when it was introduced to her body. Sighing, she gives one last annoyed look around before shrugging and finding something to lean against, all while plotting silently inside her mind. The troopers begin securing their prisoners, by dragging thick durasteel chains from a storage compartment, hooking them through sets of binders attached to the prisoners wrists and ankles, and securing them into hooks on the ceiling meant for extra supply storage. Fleming disappears into the cockpit to give his orders to the cockpit crew, then emerges to observe the job his troops have done. "Very good, men." He then walks toward Bailey and rips the device from her head, smirking. "There, there, Governor. Everything will be alright. It is the Twi'lek who will suffer during this trip." He turns toward Twila, searches swiftly for the bulge on her arm, and curls his hand around her forearm. With a squeeze, he pushes on the butt end of the bloodworm inside of her, clenching his wrist hard and bearing his teeth with the effort. The bloodworm, terrified, bites through the wall of the blood vessel and begins chewing through her flesh, trying to find its way toward another vein. The numbing agent natural to the worm's saliva will no longer prevent pain, not until it's found another blood vessel. It will be painful, it will be slow, and it will last for hours... at least. The chains are barely noticed. Bailey isn't attune enough to know what's going on - nor is she real precise on what kind of bug that creature has. She does watch Korynn though, as if puzzling on something. She then watches to Twila and chuckles softly, “Colonel.." She says leaning her head against the wall, “I do believe you have gotten me into something I never expected to be apart of.." She coughs softly, her pupils the size of dimes, "..My Grand Father would be proud.." The pain in her arm triggers her own fear and Twila screams out, everyone else forgotten as she gives voice to the torment Korynn has just inflicted upon her. Bright flashes of white flash before her eyes and her ears start to ring as the burning, aching, throbbing sensation courses through her arm and up into her brain where it soon turns into a symphony of colorful explosions and lingering, all-consuming pain. Bailey's attempt at humor's left uncommented upon as she goes unheard, the suffering the Twi'lek is going through enough to strip her of every sense within her but the sense of feeling.